Family Matters
by MusicBelle101
Summary: 8 Years after the war;George Weasley's household is about to face a new challenge in the growing up department. A task not easily undertaken when he is hardly adult-like himself. AH- George Weasley and OC- Vampire pairing


**Ok guys! This is just going to be a few chapters long but I hope you enjoy. For those like me that get bothered by such things, the main girl Schuyler's name is pronounced "Skylar"**

**The world and most characters belong to JK Rowling, Schuyler and the children are my creations.**

**Music: "Turning Tables" By Adele, "Will You Be There" By Boyce Avenue**

_"You sure about this?" Intense blue eyes raked over the short raven haired girl, her lips was busted, her face bloody, and he was almost sure her wrist was broken. But she acted like none of it mattered, and in truth she'd likely stopped feeling any of it when they were being tortured. _

_ "I have to get to him. I'm not leaving him alone, any of them. Are you with me?" _

_ "Hey, we came in together, that's how we'll go out. You get my back, I've got yours." Ivan sighed as his twin nodded her head anxiously, her wide eyes determined despite the blood red tears pooling in them. Unlike him she hated the death of anything, and the corridor they stood in had enough dead or unconscious bodies to make even him shudder. _

_ The dark haired twins moved as one, hands linked so as not to get separated, they were much stronger when working together after all, and set off through the castle giving aid wherever they could. True to their words they had each other's back, Schuyler was much more observant than Ivan. She pointed out the danger and he took care of it with a cool efficiency that had he not been her twin would have left her feeling cold and shaken. After a while of searching both twins stopped running as one, they didn't need words they just knew that they needed to pause and get their bearings. Neither was weary exactly, but their energy was waning, they'd been doused with too much silver while locked in the towers and it was starting to drain them both. Ivan heard the footsteps first, and with a quick turn on his heel he sent a stunning curse flying at the dark robed wizard coming at them._

_ Unfortunately, it missed. Schuyler turned in the same moment her brother had, sending her own spells as he dueled the wizard, both of their aims were off and the power of their spells not as strong as it should have been. One burning curse flung Schuyler's way clipped her shoulder causing her to hiss in pain, her fangs springing out as she fell into the stone wall clutching her new injury. Ivan, newly enraged went after the wizard with more intensity than before. Like Schuyler his razor white fangs had come out on a menacing hiss as he attacked. She tried not to, but Schuyler couldn't help whimpering slightly as her shoulder twinged and burned, she was trying to clear her head of the pain when she heard them. The Weasley's._

_ "Ivan!" Whipping her head around to look into the dark corridor she gave a heavy sigh of relief as she spotted the red headed family she cared so much for. She'd just pushed herself up to her feet when she saw a second death eater unseen by the family, her eyes widening she screamed at her twin again before taking off down the stone corridor. Behind her Ivan managed to stop the Death Eater finally with a killing curse before taking off after his twin. Ivan's heart nearly stopped as he saw the same thing Schuyler did, his twin was much faster than he was. He felt like his heart might pound right through his chest as he tried in vain to catch up too and pass his sister, he knew he wouldn't make it, but he had to try. As he ran he tried to hit the Death Eater creeping up, but he couldn't manage it with the darkness closing in. _

_ "George!" Schuyler screamed as loud as she could as she ran, her raven hair flying behind her, her injuries forgotten. He looked up just barely in time, but not in time to see the errant spell hit the ceiling. Without thinking Schuyler ran head long into Fred, propelling them both backwards as stone rained down on them, to hear it told later it was like being run into by the stones, the two slid into the stone wall, Fred despite his shock tried to cushion Schuyler's fall when they stopped rolling. The stone and smoke hadn't even cleared before she felt herself getting picked up off the floor and crushed in a familiar pair of arms. _

_ "Schuyler Van Weasley don't you ever do something so stupid again, do you hear me?" George's words were harsh and grating against her ear where his lips were, they were barely whispered loud enough for her superior hearing to pick up. She accounted that to shock and the ringing from the blast, though._

_ She nodded weakly clutching at him as best she could; her feet were dangling off the ground thanks to the grip he had on her. She could feel the last of her strength fading, the world slowly growing black at the edges from pain, but she couldn't find the words to tell him to not hold her so tightly. As if from far away she could hear Fred behind her, "Is everyone alright? Percy?"_

_ With what was left of her strength she managed to lift her head from George's shoulder and look around in slow confusion when she didn't hear another voice, "Ivan?" _

_ George slowly let her down on her feet as he looked across the space to where his father was, his eyes tearing up as he saw he was shaking his head slowly. "Sky, love…"_

_ "Ivan!" Schuyler's breathing hitched as she looked around and saw only the shocked, grateful and saddened faces of the entire Weasley family looking from the stone pile to her. With another strangled scream as she kept calling his name she lunged at the stone pile, stumbling as the darkness threatened to overcome her. George's arm wrapped around her one more time, turning her into his chest as he saw the red flow of her tears. "No, No, No…"_

"Ivan!" Schuyler woke up with a choking gasp, jerking upright in bed as her pulse pounded in her ears. She was shaking as she forced herself to take slow gulping breathes of air, feeling something damp on her cheeks she realized she was crying. As silently as possible she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, grabbing a towel as she leaned against the sink, wetting the clothe she wiped at her cheeks doing little more than staining her cheeks a pinkish hue as she tried to stop crying. It had been eight years, since that horrible night. But it had only been days since she had the nightmare. She had it all the time, and every time it only felt more real. Although the hardest ones were when she knew it was a dream, but she had no choice but to go along until the end.

"Sky?" She heard the sleepy mumble through the closed doors, although to anyone else's ears they likely wouldn't have carried. Clearing her throat she wiped her face one last time, satisfied that in the dark it would look like nothing was wrong. Tossing the towel into a hamper as she moved back into the bedroom she slid under the sheets and covers, snuggling up against her sleepy and dream sated husband. She couldn't help a little sigh of contentment as George shifted to wrap an arm over her waist, his head resting above her breast where he could hear her heart beat. She smiled to herself in the dark, tenderly running her fingertips through his tousled red hair as she stared at the ceiling.

She doubted he'd actually woken up while she was up, he often mumbled in his sleep and once in a while it was her name, or rather nickname. It was endearing at times, she didn't sleep often, being a vampire didn't mean she went completely without sleep, but she didn't sleep as much as her husband or family. But she liked being near him, and on nights like this when she was done with grading and paperwork, she liked to simply lay with him and feel him being alive. She relished these nighttime hours, they let her remember the past, remember what she and her brother went through, what her brother did for her and her husband's family. The pain at losing her twin had never faded, George knew that, but she'd gotten better at hiding it from everyone else. Eight years was a long time to grieve for some, but not to her.

"M-Mummy?"

Sky blinked hearing the tiny voice at the doorway, sitting up carefully her dark brows furrowed as she took in the little dark haired form standing uncertainly with an anxious expression, "Freddie, darling, what is it? Come here…" She waved him to the bed with one arm as she sat up, her own dark hair falling in her face, whereas George remained fast asleep his head now in her lap.

When her son didn't sit on the bed like he normally would her expression grew worried as she reached down to tenderly push back some of his hair from his face, "Freddie tell Mummy what's the matter, please?"

"It, it's Izzy…she's crying…I think she's hurt."

Sky's eyes widened as she flung back the covers, jostling George's shoulder, "George get up!" Grabbing her wand off the night stand she knelt down in front of her son with a serious expression, "It's alright Freddie it'll be alright. I want you to stay with your daddy and see if you can get him up, yes?" When he nodded she smiled a tight lipped smile kissing his forehead, "there's a good boy."

Without another word Sky hurried from the room not sure what she would find, it may have seemed silly to react like she was at hearing her daughter was hurt and crying, but she'd lived through so much. A lifetime of terror and horror, and she lived everyday worried someone would learn the truth and take away her children, take her away like had happened to so many of her kind. She knew Freddie would wake his father up, likely by poking him until he roused himself into consciousness. Rounding the corner in the long hall she slid on bare feet into the twin's room her eyes immediately going to the bed where a red headed figure was curled up in a ball, her muffled sobs drenching the comforter. There was a faint tang of blood in the air that made Schuyler's nose twitch as she crossed the space, sitting on the edge of the bed as she anxiously pulled the comforter down.

"Izzy? Sweetling, Mummy's here, what is it, what's wrong?" Sky spoke in soft soothing tones as she brushed the bright coppery curls out of her daughter's face trying to figure out what pained her daughter so much.

"It hu-urts." Isobel whined, her little hands fluttering around her mouth before she covered her face with them again. It felt like her mouth was on fire, and just talking hurt.

Sky exhaled a slow breath as she watched her daughter's hands, "Oh merlin, " shaking her head she carefully pulled Izzy's hands off of her face before she gingerly pulled her top lip up to expose her teeth and heaved a partially relieved sigh as she saw the enflamed gums and the two white specks just poking out of the red tissue. Letting go she gathered her daughter close to her kissing the top of her curly head, "Shh, shh, Sweetling it will be alright."

As she held her little girl and let her cry into her chest, soaking her shirt, George came stumbling into the room led by the hand by little Freddie whose tiny face was lined with worry over his twin. George looked barely conscious as he stumbled in, his flannel pajama bottoms slung low on his hips, his copper hair sticking up in messy chunks as he tried to get his bearings. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sky couldn't help a very faint smile over her husband's appearance before she smoothed a hand over Izzy's hair again, closing her eyes briefly as she heard Michael start crying in the nursery. Opening them she looked at Freddie, "Dear, run to the kitchen and get the red bowl out of the freezer for Mummy." When he nodded taking off out of the room she looked up at George, "George, send a message to one of your brothers and see if they can come get Michael for the night. I'm afraid it's going to be a very long night and he won't be able to sleep well here…Izzy's getting her fangs in."

As the last of his sleep state faded listening to the calm soft tones his wife used George nodded, pausing only long enough to walk in and kiss his daughter's head, "There's my brave girl." Musing her hair gently once he hurried out of the room to send a missive by magic, it was faster than owl.

By the time he came back into the twin's room with baby Michael in his arms, having gotten his crying to stop, Sky had maneuvered so that Isobel was laying across her lap in her arms, Sky leaning against the wall, her legs stretched out on the bed. Little Fred sitting cross legged beside the girls a bowl in his lap, his face anxious as Sky tried to calm their daughter down. He sat carefully on the edge of the bed with his baby in his arms glancing at the bowl curiously, "Apples?"

Sky nodded as she held a quartered slice of apple up to her daughter trying to coax her into opening her mouth, "I've had them in the freezer for the last couple of weeks." Seeing George's curious look she met his eyes, "Ivan and I were the twins age when our fangs came in too. I knew it was only a matter of time. This is what our Mum did to help us. Please Izzy, open up…" She added the last pat to their daughter as she held the slice up again.

She gave a relieved little smile as Izzy finally opened up and let Sky position the frozen piece against her teeth – similar to how people might bite orange peels in the summer time- , "Alright now bite, carefully…good just like that. Is that better?" When Izzy nodded Sky did as well kissing her forehead, "It'll be over soon Sweetling, I promise."

As they sat there, little Freddie laid his head on Sky's legs, clutching the bowl close, reaching up to hold his sister's hand. Sky reached down a hand to muse his dark hair, so identical to hers, in an affectionate ruffle as she heard a pop sounding from one of the outer rooms signaling someone had apparated in. Sky gave an affectionate little smile as George's twin Fred popped his head into the room with his trademarked grinning smile. "Thank you for agreeing to look after Michael."

Fred waved a hand as he walked into the room ruffling little Fred's dark hair before giving Sky's cheek a loud smacking kiss, making the twins giggle, "Anytime, Raven, how's my cherry-top holding up, eh?" He grinned kneeling down enough to meet the bright eyes identical to his and George's, swiping a finger over her cheek gently to wipe off the pinish tinged tears. "You holding up ok there Cherry Top?"

When Izzy gave a sniffling little nod, reaching up to push the apple slice up against her gums some, Fred grinned a little. He adored his niece and nephews, that much was blatantly clear. Glancing over at George he gave a conspiratoral grin raising an eyebrow, "Whaddya say we tell these kids a bed time story before I go Georgie?"

"I think that's a great idea Gred!" George ginned as the twins both giggled, little Freddie sitting up and leaning into his Mum's side with a bright expression. And for a second George just watched the three of them, Schuyler and Freddie both with alabaster pale skin, wide expansive blue eyes and raven black hair, he definitely got all of his looks from his mum. Then there was Freddie's twin Izzy, who took completely after him, the only difference was that her coppery red hair had abundant curls like her Mum's, and the smattering of freckles were identical to Schuyler's. He loved his little family. With a little grin he eased baby Michael into Freddie's arms, he wasn't worried, the twins were extraordinarily good with the baby.

The elder Weasley twins stood up with identical grins, to which Sky just shook her head sure that this would be far from boring. "No fireworks in the house boys."

Both twins gave her a slightly hurt look before grinning again, Fred looked at his brother laughing, "She's smart."

"She is a Ravenclaw." George shrugged with a matching grin.

Schuyler snorted rolling her eyes at little Freddie and Izzy as they giggled, "And she's sitting right here."

Little Freddie smiled a shy but enthusiastic little smile, "What story are you going to tell Uncle Fred?"

"I'm glad you asked little mini-me!" Fred winked theatrically as he looked thoughtful before shrugging at his brother, "What do you say we tell them Ron's favorite."

"You don't mean Babbity Rabbity-"

"-And her Cackling Stump." Fred finish off for him like one seamless speaker's sentenace with a grin nodding, "That's the one."

"Babbity Rabbity?" Schuyler arched a slim raven eyebrow at the twins as they flicked their wands dimming the room's lights.

"Mummy, how come you never told us this story?"

Before Sky could answer Izzy, Fred made an outraged little gasp, "Never told them Babbity Rabbity? Feorge! Mum would have your arse if she ever found out."

"Which is why she isn't finding out Gred." He grinned, winking at his kids as they got situated on the bed.

As the elder twins started telling the story, they set their wands on the floor in order to illuminate the wall of the room in bright light, using it as a spotlight to create shadows and other things in the light. They acted out the story and parts with great bravado, using different voices and theatrics, the trio on the bed 'ohhing', 'awwing', 'booing', and applauding as they were instructed via the words magiced onto the wall near the ceiling. During the story the twin men would erupt into jokes or stories, usually arguing with each other about things that didn't concern the story at all, much to the delight of the younger twins in the room. Sky kept an eye on the sleeping baby in Freddie's arms, helping Izzy carefully exchange useless used slices of apple for fresher frozen ones to lessen the pain of her fangs, grateful for her husband and brother-in-law for distracting Izzy to the point of not noticing the pain _as_ much. Between interjections from the group on the bed, as well as their own short lived attention spans, Fred and George turned a short children's story into a long winded drawn out tale that ended hours after it had begun.

As they clapped Fred and George took their bows with matching wide grins, and promptly started arguing over who had the best 'performance'. Rolling her eyes Sky glanced down at Freddie as he tugged on her sleeve, "Mummy, how come you never told us that story?"

Sky smiled a little shaking her head, "Because Mummy never heard that story dear. My mum and Daddy didn't tell me many bed time stories I'm afraid." Seeing Izzy's face fall a little at the prospect of not hearing many more bed time stories Sky gave a little smile, "I'll tell you what though, if you two will get to bed I promise to tell you stories about the dragons in Romania, and I'll even tell you all about when Mummy and daddy got married, yes?"

She laughed faintly as both twins nodding enthusiastically; Izzy especially was always asking her questions about when she and George dated and their wedding. When Fred and George put the lights in the room back to normal she carefully sat Izzy up so she was sitting on her lap, facing her. With a small motherly smile she looked down at her little girl, "Has it stopped hurting dear?" When Izzy nodded, Sky held up a hand to take the last slice of apple with a little light in her eye, and George would almost swear she looked proud at that moment, "Alright now, let's see. Smile for Mummy?"

When Izzy did, she revealed a small pair of gleaming white, razor sharp fangs, Freddie's eyes widened and despite being shy and often quiet he grinned widely, "Wicked!"

Izzy blushed a little, something that didn't happen often, and peered up at her Mum as if looking for reassurance, "It feels weird Mummy…"

Her words were a little slurred sounding, which would clear up in time, Sky nodded in understanding, "It'll get better over the next few days, by tomorrow you'll be able to retract them just like Mummy. But they'll sting for a bit, alright?"

When Izzy nodded with a little sniffle Fred and George bumped their shoulders as they squatted down by the bed's edge behind her, George reached up to pat his daughter's shoulder, "Come on Izzy, show daddy your pretty smile, yeah?"

Seeing her daughter's uncertainty Sky smiled gently kissing her forehead, "I'll show mine too, ok?" Izzy nodded a little before turning on Sky's lap, her mouth shut tight, Sky leaned her chin on her daughter's shoulder so their cheeks brushed and whispered softly, "On three then, 1…2…3"

Sky let her own fangs elongate before she smiled baring her teeth, and felt her daughter's face pull into an unsure smile for a half a second. When Fred and George both grinned and reiterated, so eloquently, what her son had already said with a resounding, "Wicked!" Izzy smiled more with a little laugh, reaching a hand up she gently touched one of her fangs. Sky kissed her daughter's temple.

"You really like them daddy?" Izzy was their confident daughter, she got more than just her looks from George, and so the unsure confused little voice spoke volumes to George. He rose up on his knees to kiss her cheek before nodding with a grin.

"Izzy you look just as pretty as your Mummy now." When Izzy kept smiling widely he grinned scooping her up off of Sky's lap and while she giggled he held her up spinning them both around once before hugging her close. With a laugh he grinned, "Come on, let's see 'em one more time."

This time Izzy pulled her upper lip up and attempted to make a hissing noise, sounding more like a sleepily angered kitten than someone trying to be scary. Fred laughed hearing this and stood up grabbing his niece from his brother and holding her at am's length away with a critical eye, "You just got a new name there kid, from now on you're gonna be my Tiger, what do you think?"

When she nodded with a grin and giggle Fred smiled setting her on her feet before ruffling her hair. Sky shook her head at them all, Michael now in her arms as she and Freddie got up off of Izzy's bed, she nodded her head at her little twins, "Alright you two, into bed you go."

With minimal grumbling, a miracle contributed to the late hour, the little six year olds climbed into their respective beds as Sky went to the nursery to put Michael back in his crib, while Fred and George got rid of the used apple pieces, and threw some at each other in the process. "Behave please, children." Sky smiled affectionately at the elder twins before she went back into her kids room, little Izzy had already fallen fast asleep, but she stooped to kiss her forehead and tuck her in anyways with a soft smile. Moving across the room she sat on the edge of her son's bed with a little smile, running her hand through his dark hair, "Time for sleep dear."

Freddie nodded before chewing on his lower lip, he looked up at his Mum through thick dark lashes, "Mummy? Will I get fangs like you and Izzy? Will Daddy?"

With a soft sigh Sky kept running her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion, "You will soon enough, yes…are you scared, dear?" When he nodded almost in a shamed way Sky smiled tenderly, "Dear there is no reason to be scared, but it's ok if you are. I was scared when I got mine. But Daddy and I will be right here for you when the time comes, yes?" She paused until he nodded again, " And yes, someday Daddy will have them too. But just remember Mummy and Daddy will always be there for you, you don't ever have to be scared because we won't let anything ever hurt you, alright?"

Freddie nodded a little with a small smile, "I love you Mummy."

"And I love you Freddie. Now, to sleep with you." She smiled softly leaning down to kiss his cheek, pausing until he'd kissed hers back, she then kissed his forehead as she tucked the blankets up around him. Ruffling his hair one more time she stood up smiling when she spotted George in the doorway, putting a finger to her lips she motioned for him to be quiet, he nodded walking in and kissing both twins on their foreheads goodnight before taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

She smiled seeing Fred getting ready to leave, letting go of George's hand she walked up and hugged her brother-in-law, "Thank you, so much. It means the world to them and me that you came tonight."

Fred chuckled softly hugging her back tightly, "I'm always an owl away little Raven, you know that."

When she nodded he gave a wry grin and kissed her cheek before apparating out of their home before George could smack him for feeling up his wife. She gave a happy little sigh when George came up behind her scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into their room. "So now it begins, huh?"

Sky nodded at his words as he settled them into their bed again, she curled up against his chest with a sigh as his arms stayed around her. "I warned you when we got married, and when you wanted children what would happen. But you insisted."

George chuckled softly as he turned out the lights in the room, the moon illuminating just enough for him to see her pale skin and bright sapphire blue eyes shining up at him. "I was ready then, and I'm ready now. What I wasn't ready for was feeling helpless."

She shook her head up at him, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek, "I couldn't have handled tonight without you. You were the furthest thing from useless. Thank you. You know, I still can't figure out why you'd want to put up with all this, put up with me, be married to me, all of it."

He grinned widely as he slowly ran a hand through her rich soft dark hair, "Oh that's easy, this way I can kiss you as much as I want, and know you're mine." With his words he leaned down to gently kiss her soft lips tenderly before pulling away to rest his forehead against hers and brush his fingertips across the tops of her high cheekbones, "and so I can see you blush like you are now and know that it's all because of me. Because I love you." He said it with enough conviction that for once Sky didn't argue, she simply smiled prettily up at him, brushing a light kiss across his lips once more before she curled up against his chest with a little sigh.

"Go to sleep, love, I've got you. " George grinned, silently adding '_And I'm never letting go'_ as he watched his tiny beautiful wife drift to sleep, leaning his cheek against her head and drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
